1. Describe the pharmacokinetics of testosterone concentrations resulting from Testoderm-II with Saranex backing application to the hip, abdomen, and back. 2. Compare testosterone serum concentrations with and without Testoderm- II with Saranex application. 3. Evaluate topical safety.